¡Una fiesta muy prendida!
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: La fiesta de Navidad este año será en el templo de Genkai, Kuwabara no sabrá que es un pino, y lo peor es que Hiei lo acompañará, pobre Hiei, Yusuke si será Cenicienta y Kurama hará de domador de bestias salvajes...gomen, está un poco fuera de temporada
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mis lectores…cuanto tiempo nee? Jeje, pero han pasado muchas cosas por aki y pues…bueno, no las aburriré con eso n.nU mejor vamos al fic…está un poco fuera de temporada, pero me inspiré nuevamente…xD(a buena hora me llega la inspiración ¿ne ¬.¬U?) jajajaja… esto es lo que surgió, después de ver mucho la tele… espero lo disfruten y me dejen reviews.**

_**Recuerdo que los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no son de mi propiedad, yo solo escribo cosas incoherentes con ellos de protagonistas, ya que está aclarado, comencemos.**_

**------------------------**

_**Una fiesta muy prendida…**_

**Capi 1.- Reunión en el templo de Genkai.**

------------------------

Como cada fin de año, Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara hacen una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la navidad, no es una fiesta ostentosa y ruidosa, mas bien es solo una reunión entre amigos, a veces asisten la maestra Genkai y Yukina, y por consiguiente… Hiei, esta historia es un relato de lo que pasó este año…

Hacía mucho frío y empezaba a nevar…

-Bien, decidieron que este año sería en mi casa ¿no? entonces yo pongo las reglas… -habló un chico moreno de cabello negro y ojos cafés, pero nadie le hizo caso-

-Bien, esto será maravilloso¿no creen chicos?

-Si Keiko, esto será maravilloso… en especial por que llegará mi hermosa Yukina…

-¡Si te le acercas te mato ¿oíste?!

-Cállate enano… tu no eres nadie para prohibirme acercarme a Yukina… ¿o si? -lo miró con curiosidad-

-Pues en realidad… -comenzó a hablar Kurama- ellos son… -se detuvo al notar la mirada asesina de Hiei- ejejeje… olvídalo Kuwabara…

-Hey… les estoy hablando… ¡no me ignoren!

-Ah perdón Yusuke… ¿dijiste algo?

-Agh… Keiko ya verás te voy a…

_**DING DONG**_

-Ah ya está aquí… -gritó entusiasmado Kuwabara y fue a abrir la puerta dando brinquitos de alegría- ¡bienvenida mi hermosa Yukina! –dijo agarrando la mano del recién llegado-

-¡Aléjate de mi soquete! –dijo una voz femenina y dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al pelinaranja- agh… que manera de recibir a tu hermana…

-Ah Shizuru…

-Hola Keiko, chicos…

-Shizuru… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a fingir que eres mi amada Yukina?!

-¡Que cosa dices!... fuiste tu quien me recibió así… yo no fingí nada…

-Hn, solo dices lo que te conviene… -dijo el pelinaranja en un susurro-

Instantes después solo se ve una enorme bola de polvo que deja ver a Shizuru dando una paliza a su hermano…

-Ayy –suspiró Keiko- ¿en que estábamos? –el teléfono sonó- yo voy… ¿Hola?... ah maestra Genkai… -todos miraron a la chica, incluyendo a los dos hermanos que discutían- ya las estamos esperán… ¿que?... ¿de verdad?... es una lástima… ¿ah?... si, esa sería una gran idea… si, creo que no habrá problemas… si, lo hablaré con los chicos… adiós… -colgó-

-¿Qué ocurre Keiko? –preguntó Yusuke-

-Tengo malas noticias chicos… -dijo la cabizbaja castaña-

-¿Qué te dijo la maestra Genkai? –preguntó Shizuru mientras colocaba su pie sobre la cabeza de u hermano y se recargaba de su rodilla-

-Dijo que no podrá asistir porque tiene que cuidar a Yukina…

-¡¿Le ocurrió algo a mi hermosa Yukina?! –preguntó Kuwabara poniéndose de pie de un salto y mandando a l suelo a su hermana-

-¡Hey… cuidado con lo que haces Kazuma! –le reclamó la castaña mayor-

-¡¿Contesta Keiko… le ocurrió algo malo a mi Yukina…?! –Kuwabara comenzó a zarandear a la pobre chica- ¡contesta, contesta, contes…!

-¡Me duele Kuwabara! –Keiko golpeó al chico en la cara y lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared de enfrente-

-Ay… ay… Urameshi… ¿Cómo aguantas a esa fiera?... ay… -se quejaba el pelinaranja, que había acabado de cabeza y con los ojos en espiral-

-Hmm… bueno, lo que sucede es que Yukina se torció un tobillo y no debe caminar demasiado, por eso es que la maestra sugirió que la reunión se llevara a cabo allá en el templo… ¿Qué opinan chicos?

-Por mi no hay problema… -habló Kurama-

-Hn

-No, por mi tampoco hay problema… y es mas que obvio que por el bobo de mi hermano menor tampoco lo hay… -Shizuru señaló a su hermano con el pulgar-

-Bien, está decidido iremos al templo de Gen…

-Pero… -la voz de Yusuke hizo a todos voltear a verlo, tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada ensombrecida-

-¿Qué ocurre Yusuke? –preguntó Keiko en tono extrañado-

-Es que… es que…

-¿Ah? –todos se le acercaron y lo rodearon-

-¿Qué haremos con el "chupe"? –caída de todos al estilo anime- lo he estado guardando desde hace una semana… -dijo Yusuke haciendo pucheros-

-Yusuke ¿de donde sacaste el licor he? –Keiko tenía palpitándole la vena de la sien-

-Ah, se lo robé a mi madre… hay botellas escondidas por toda la casa… allá… allá… debajo de la silla… detrás del florero…

-Ay, no lo puedo creer… -susurraba Keiko mientras Yusuke señalaba los lugares donde se hallaban escondidas algunas botellas de cerveza, vino, sake y todo tipo de licor…-

-Oye Urameshi… tu casa bien podría ser una cantina ¿lo sabías?

-Claro que lo se… ¿Qué crees que es esto por las noches?... (N/A sin comentarios respecto a la última pregunta n.nU)

-Bueno, ya no importa… vámonos ya… -dijo Kurama mas como una orden que como una sugerencia- recuerden que el camino es largo… -todos tomaron sus abrigos-

-Hn –Hiei fue el primero en salir-

Al final solo faltaban por salir Keiko y Yusuke…

-¡No quiero que te lleves ninguna botella de vino Yusuke! –gritó la castaña al chico en la cocina antes de salir-

-No te preocupes… no llevaré nada de vino… solo cerveza… y muuuuuucho sake… -susurró y rió maliciosamente-

**Afuera…**

-Sabes que va a embriagarse ¿cierto?

-Si Shizuru, lo se, beberá hasta embrutecerse, pero no te preocupes… ya llevo mi remedio anti-briagos…

-¿A si?... ¿y cual es?

-Jejeje… -Keiko enseña a Shizuru una bolsa color rojo- café de grano de la abuela… no hay nada que cure la resaca como el café de la abuela jajajajaja…

_-"Vaya remedio"_ –pensó Shizuru con una gran 'gota' en la cabeza-

Así… después de un laaargo camino, llegaron al templo de Genkai, donde fueron recibidos por la anciana, que se cubría del frío con una linda bufanda color azul.

-Bienvenidos… pasen… -dijo la mujer y entró a la casa seguida de todoa los recién llegados-

-Hola maestra Genkai –saludaron Keiko y Kurama al unísono-

-¡Yuuuuukiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! –gritó Kuwabara y pasó como alma que lleva el diablo directo al cuarto de la chica- ¿Yukina? –la chica no estaba ahí-

-Hn… Yukina está en la cocina… -dijo la maestra Genkai a nadie en particular y Kuwabara corrió de nuevo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la cocina-

-Yukinaaaaaaaaa…

-Hola Kazuma… -contestó ella con una sonrisa- que bueno que pudieron venir, ya que yo… -miró su pie derecho vendado-

-No te preocupes mi hermosa Yukina… que el gran Kazuma Kuwabara iría a verte hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario… ya que…-se sonrojó- el poder del amor es infinito…

-Eso es cierto… _"¿pero de que hablará Kazuma?"_-pensó sonriente la chica- por cierto Kazuma… ¿todos vinieron?

-Claro que si mi hermosa dama… todos están con la maestra Genkai… aunque nadie tenía mas ganas de verte que yo… jejejeje…

-Que bueno… -Yukina caminó y salió de la cocina dejando a Kuwabara hablando solo-

-Yukina… ah mi hermosa Yukina... todo el viaje me acordé de ti... -hablaba Kuwabara con los ojos cerrados a una Yukina ausente-

-Hola chicos… gracias por venir…

-Yukina… ¿estás bien?...

Si Keiko, solo es una leve torcedura…

-Que bueno que están todos… -habló Genkai- como ven el templo no está arreglado para una reunión… ustedes deben adornarlo de acuerdo a la ocasión… y si lo desean pueden cortar un pino del jardín…

-Uy que amable vieja… -se quejó Yusuke- ¿y tu que harás?... no me digas que tomar te mientras trabajamos… -dijo en tono sarcástico-

-¡Idiota!... esta también es mi reunión, así que… -miró a su pupilo- dormiré un rato para poder estar al cien en la fiesta… -Yusuke cayó de espalda-

-¡Vie-ja! –susurró apretando los dientes- ¿insinúas que todo el trabajo lo haremos nosotros?... ¿ah?... ¿vieja?...

-Ah Yusuke… la maestra Genkai se fue a dormir desde hace unos momentos… me dejó dicho dos cosas, la primera que mas te valía traer algo de 'buena bebida' y la segunda que no vayas a quemar el templo… haciendo alguna _**idiotez**_… -dijo sonriente Keiko remarcando la última palabra-

-Esa vieja…

-Shizuru y yo nos encargamos de la cena, ustedes cuatro encárguense de los adornos…

-¿Cuatro?... pero si solo somos… -Yusuke se volvió para contar a los presentes- Kurama, Kuwabara y yo… eso claro si no contamos a Yukina

-No, son cuatro… Hiei está en la entrada… -dijo Keiko antes de entrar a la cocina con Shizuru-

-Hmm… creo que le está poniendo demasiada atención a Hiei… y eso no me gusta… hmm… -Yusuke se cruzó de brazos-

-Olvídalo Yusuke… mejor hagamos lo que nos pidieron… -sugirió Kurama-

-Pues ya que…

-Yukina y yo buscaremos las luces y adornos del árbol de navidad, así que ustedes deben de conseguir un pino grande y hermoso… -dijo Kurama y se fue junto con Yukina-

-Bueno, es más que obvio que Hiei no nos va a ayudar, así que solo estamos tú y yo Kuwabara… (_cri-cri-cri-cri_) ¿Kuwabara?... ¡Kuwabara! –gritó y el pelinaranja llegó corriendo de la cocina-

-¿Qué demonios quieres Urameshi?... estaba hablando con mi hermosa Yukina…

-Yukina hace tiempo que se fue con Kurama a buscar as luces del árbol de navidad…

-¿De verdad?... no me di cuenta jeje…

-Que novedad en ti… -susurró el pelinegro-

-Bueno Urameshi, yo iré por el pino… -Kuwabara corrió a ponerse el abrigo que traía y sacó un hacha de quien sabe donde- jiou ho ho ho… un árbol cortaré… -cantaba alegre el pelinaranja mientras bailaba y le cantaba a su hacha-

-No tienes remedio… sigues igual de idiota…

-Grrr… enano… ¡no te metas!

-Hn

-Hiei… que bueno que llegaste tu vas a…

-No me molestes Yusuke… yo no voy a ayudarlos en nada… -el pelinegro caminó hacia uno de los cuartos-

-Bueno ya lo sabía… eres demasiado orgulloso como para ayudarnos… que lástima… Yukina tenía tanta ilusión de que nos ayudaras… -Hiei se detuvo- se pondrá triste cuando sepa que no quisiste ayudar con los adornos…

-Hn… ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer?

_-"Que ingenuo eres Hiei" _jejejejeje… tu tienes que acompañar a Kuwabara para que corte un buen pino… y no alguna otra cosa… como una parte de la casa… -susurró-

-Hn¿Por qué demonios yo debo ir con el?... ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Por que yo me quedaré a arreglar el lugar donde se pondrá el árbol… ¿o es que tú te quieres quedar a barrer y lavar el piso Hiei?

-Hn… ¡muévete deforme!... –Hiei salió del templo y se perdió en el bosque junto con Kuwabara-

-Ayayay… ¿me pregunto si Kuwabara regresa vivo?... bueno, ya que… -dijo Yusuke sin darle mayor importancia al asunto y se puso a trabajar-

**----------------------------------------**

**Hasta aquí el primer capi, no se ve muy bueno, pero les aseguro que se van a divertir mucho leyendo esta nueva e improvisada locura… no importa que esté un poco fuera de temporada n.nU y no olviden los reviews he… felices fiestas!! n.n Los quiere **

_**Ikari-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo espero se la estén pasando muy bien en este inicio de año…n.n…se que está un poco fuera de temporada, u.uU pero no es mi culpa que las ideas lleguen tarde ¬.¬ xD…jajaja pues aquí les traigo el segundo capi de esta locura… espero les agrade, y no olviden los reviews he…**

_**Repito que los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato para hacerlos hacer locuuuuuuras… jejeje… ahora sip, al segundo capi…**_

**Capi 2.- Yusukecienta, el bobo y... ¿una bestia O.o?**

---------------------

-Hn ¿Por qué demonios yo debo ir con el?... ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Por que yo me quedaré a arreglar el lugar donde se pondrá el árbol… ¿o es que tú te quieres quedar a barrer y lavar el piso Hiei?

-Hn… ¡muévete deforme!... –Hiei salió del templo y se perdió en el bosque junto con Kuwabara-

-Ayayay… ¿me pregunto si Kuwabara regresa vivo?... bueno, ya que… -dijo Yusuke sin darle mayor importancia y se puso a trabajar-

Mientras en la cocina, Shizuru se asomó para observar con asombro a Yusuke con un paliacate en la cabeza y limpiando el piso con un pequeño trapo húmedo…

-Ay que limpiar aquí…allá…en todos lados… (N/A O.o? xD)

-Keiko… no lo vas a creer… -habló Shizuru a su amiga-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yusuke está limpiando el piso…

-Aahh… eso es nuevo… -contestó la castaña y sacó una pequeña libreta de la bolsa de su pantalón- deja lo anoto… a ver… con una pluma que venía en el espiral de la misma libreta anotó: Yusuke sabe limpiar los pisos… - bien, ya está…

-Keiko ¿anotas lo que sabe hacer Yusuke?

-Si, así ya estaré lista para pedirle lo que quiera el después de que nos casemos jejeje… además no se queja…

-Vaya Keiko… que lista… -ambas chicas rieron, mientras, en la sala-

-Maldita vieja… nos invita a su casa y la muy… se va a dormir… grrr… pero ya verá como le dejo el piso después de la fiesta jejejeje –reía maliciosamente el pelinegro-

**Mientras con Kurama y Yukina…**

-Es aquí… -La chica señaló una pequeña puerta-

-Este armario no se ve muy grande… estás segura de que todas las luces y adornos están aquí…

-Si, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo la maestra Genkai… -contestó Yukina colocándose el dedo índice sobre la barbilla de manera pensativa-

-Bueno… será mejor que nos demos prisa, Yusuke y los demás ya han de estar por terminar…

-Si… -contestó la chica de ojos rojos, y vio a Kurama acercarse a l armario para abrir la puerta- ah… no ¡espera!

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo-

-Es solo que ese armario no lo he arreglado, así que puede estar muy desordenado…

-Jejeje… no te preocupes Yukina, no importa… además no creo que sea para tanto… -Kurama abrió la puerta y una enooooorme cantidad de cosas le cayó encima, dejándolo sepultado-

-Aahh… ¿Estás bien Kurama? –preguntó algo preocupada la chica-

-Si… no hay problema… -contestó el pelirrojo con los ojos en espiral-

**Ahora con Hiei y Kuwabara…**

-Bien enano… yo corto el árbol y tú te callas y no me molestas… ¿de acuerdo?

-Hn

-Jiou jo jo jo… soy un leñador larala…soy un leñador larala… -cantaba alegre el pelinaranja-

_-"Por que demonios tengo que estar con este tonto… ya se… le tiro un árbol encima y digo que fue un accidente jejeje… bien pensado Hiei"_ –el pelinegro sonreía maliciosamente-

-Bueno enano… yo iré a cortar el árbol, tú espera aquí…

-Piérdete… -susurró-

**Unos minutos después…**

-Jiou jo jo jo… soy un leñador larala… -Kuwabara regresaba cantando, con el hacha en un hombro y con un enorme árbol arrastrando-

_-"¡Demonios!... volvió vivo"_

-Ya tenemos árbol… -dijo Kuwabara frente a Hiei- es un pino extraño… tiene muy pequeñas frutas… hmm… parecen manzanas…

-¡Es porque es un manzano imbécil!

-Aaahh… no lo sabía…

-No lo dudo… tu cerebro es tan diminuto como las frutas de ese árbol…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Hn ¡dije que tu cerebro es tan diminuto como las frutas de ese árbol…! -contestó Hiei en tono altanero-

-Ahh… gracias por aclarármelo… es que no te había escuchado jejeje…

_-"Estúpido"_ –pensó el pelinegro con una 'gota' en la cabeza y con la venita de la sien palpitándole fuertemente- ¡ahora ve por un maldito pino…!

-Ah si… ahora vuelvo… -Kuwabara se fue de nuevo y dejó el manzano a los pies de Hiei-

_-"Espero que lo imbécil no sea contagioso…"_

**Volviendo con Yusuke…**

-Lava el piso… barre… sacude… limpia… ¡Ya estoy hartoooo! –gritó y arrojó al suelo el trapo húmedo que tenía en las manos- ¡al demonio con la limpieza! –pateó el balde de agua que tenía a un lado y mojó todo el suelo de nuevo- ¡Waaaaaaa! El piso limpio… -se arrodilló y se puso a secar-

-¡Mas te vale que el piso quede bien limpio ¿oíste Yusukecienta?! –gritó Keiko desde la cocina-

-Si señora, lo limpia… un momento… ¡Keiko…¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?! –Yusuke, furioso se dirigió a la cocina a reclamarle a la chica-

-¡Una palabra mas y te quedas sin cenar! –sentenció la chica señalando al pelinegro con una espátula de cocina-

-Ah si, si, señora… -Yusuke volvió a su trabajo- oh… es tan injusta conmigo… -sollozó e hizo pucheros- ¡solo me usa como esclavo waaaaaa! –de pronto un par de ardillitas se le acercaron- ¿ah?

_-ntt nnttntntntnt ntnt…_ -dijo una de las ardillitas (N/A no se como hacen las ardillas, así que no se fijen mucho n.nU)- (¿este es el sujeto?)

-Hola ardillitas… ¿vienen a ayudarme a limpiar?

_-ntntntnt nt nttnt tnntnt_ (no, no es, pero es igual de tonto)

_-¿ntnt nttn nt nttntntnt…?_ (¿que hacemos?)

_-nt nt nt ntntnt nttntnttn ntt_ (pues lo planeado)

Ambas ardillas se le echaron encima y le mordieron la nariz y el cuello

-¡Waaaaaaaaa! Me atacan me atacan… ¡ardillas asesinas¡waaaaaaaaaa!

-Pero que escandaloso… -se quejó Shizuru-

-Eso no te funcionará Yusuke… no caeré en tu juego… además, eso de las ardillas asesinas ya pasó de moda… -habló la castaña desde la cocina-

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Volviendo con Yukina y Kurama**

-Este templo cuenta con 35 armarios, de los cuales solo he limpiado 15… lo siento…

-No hay problema… ahora… los adornos…

-Están al fondo…

-Bien… -Kurama se levantó con dificultad, pues sobre el tenía mas de 40 o 50 kilos de ropa, zapatos, abrigos, juguetes, pelotas y muchas cosas mas…- ahora vengo… espera aquí Yukina…

-Oh lo olvidaba… -la chica sacó algo de su kimono- toma Kurama… -se lo entregó- me lo dio la maestra Genkai… y como tu entrarás…

-Bien…¿que es?...

-Un mapa…

-¿Este armario necesita un mapa? O.O?!

-Si, al igual que los otros 34… en una ocasión estuve perdida durante dos días… por suerte la maestra me encontró… jeje…

-Si… que suerte… -se lamentó el pelirrojo- Yukina…

-¿Si?

-Si no vuelvo en media hora… ve por la maestra Genkai… -dijo mientras miraba a la chica con cara de "se que no volveré"-

-Lo haré… no te preocupes… -le contestó y entró- _"Agh… Kurama es tan valiente…" –pensó la chica y _suspiró_- _adentro, del armario solo se escuchó el grito del pelirrojo, que salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo_- _¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó a Kurama que trataba inútilmente de cerrar la puerta del armario-

-Hay un animal enorme ahí adentro…

-Aahh… ¿era como de tres metros de alto, con orejas pequeñas, larga cola y enormes colmillos? –Yukina hacía mímica de lo que decía-

-Si…

-Ah, entonces está bien… pudo haber sido una bestia…

-¿Bien?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¡si alguien entra ahí se lo comerá entero! –dicho esto, la puerta del armario se abrió y la enorme garra de la bestia comenzó a lanzar zarpazos-… quiere salir… -sacó su látigo y comenzó a actuar como domador de leones-

-Es obvio que quiera salir… debe llevar ahí adentro mas de 50 años jejeje…

-No me digas… ¡Atrás, atrás! –Kurama con su látigo en mano trataba de defenderse de lo que parecía la combinación entre un león, tigre y un oso- ¿pero que rayos hace una bestia así dentro de un armario?... ¡atrás, atrás!

-No lo se… tal ves entró por error y se perdió… aunque también había uno en cada uno de los 15 armarios que ya limpie… -reflexionó la chica-

_-"Sin comentarios"_

-Bueno Kurama… buena suerte… -dijo la chica de ojos rojos y lo empujó con fuerza dentro del armario-

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… que me come la bestiaaaaaa!

-Bueno, Kurama me dijo que en media hora… entonces iré a ayudarles a Keiko y a Shizuru con la comida… -se fue-

**--------------------------**

**-¿Kurama sobrevivirá dentro de ese armario?**

**-¿Kuwabara se lavará las orejas mas seguido?**

**-¿Yusuke sobrevivirá al ataque de las ardillas asesinas?**

**Estas y otras preguntas se responderán en el siguiente y último capi de esta improvisada locura…**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capi, espero lo hayan disfrutado n.n no olviden dejar reviews he… pero bueno, aquí tan los reviews, a todos… mil gracias n.n**

**Haruco and Hicaru**- Jajajaja…hola n.n…pues muchas gracias, espero que tu pases un año excelente también n.n…jajajaja…eso de Hiei y Kuwabara cortando un árbol jeje…es un poco extraño jeje, pero jeje, será divertido n.nU…para todo recuerda…mucho anime…digo ánimo xD…Jajaja…saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capi…

**Ishiyama-Yumi**-Hola de nuevo…cuanto tiempo nee?... Jajaja…recuerda que tu y todas mis demás lectoras NUNCA serán una molestia n.n…al contrario, yo no sería lo que soy de no ser por ustedes…y pues ahora que mi mente se ha abierto un poco (xD) podré escribir mas seguido…de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza…pero ya sabes…a veces no dan ánimos de hacer esto n.nU…pero bueno, prometo no dejarlo tanto tiempo…nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**Hoshizora Owari**-Hola…cada vez que pongo algo aki tu te cambias el nombre…xD jajajajaja…no importa…de verdad mil gracias por leerme y por dejarme un review…son mi motivación n.n…espero te guste lo que sigue por que Jajaja…no es un fic muy largo…y como la temporada pasó xD pues me apuraré…saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capi…

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mis locuras…nos vemos en el siguiente capi…**

_**Los quiere Ikari-chan n.n**_


End file.
